Fuji Terumi
Fuji Terumi is a shinobi from the village Kirigakure. He is the nephew of Mizukage Mei Terumi and the husband of the Kunoichi Tenten from Konoha. Both live together in Kirigakure. Background Fuji was born together with his sister Akira in Kirigakure, as a relative of the later Mizukage Mei Terumi. The biological parents of the siblings were still very young and died shortly after the birth of their children as a result of a failed mission. Her aunt Mei Terumi then took care of the two twins. From an early age they were trained and drilled by their aunt, following the example of old customs. Because this was the last wish the mother of the two addressed to her sister. Since Mei herself didn't think much of the bloody past of her village, she often reproached herself when her little ones were injured and demotivated again and again. For the future mizukage saw the twins as their own children, although she herself was only eleven years older. But Fuji and his sister also saw their aunt much more as a mother and good friend. Due to their continuing training they graduated from the academy at the age of seven and became Chūnin at the age of nine. Shortly after, Fuji decided to join the Anbu of his home village and his sister also took this path. Her skills, reinforced by continuous training and her aunt, who brought the Kekkei Genkai closer to her family, made this ninja path possible for them. They quickly worked their way up to the top ranks and switched to the Oinin. There, too, they were very successful and completed many important missions for the mizukage. Meanwhile their own aunt. After some successful missions and the growing threat of Akatsuki, her aunt decided to found an additional special unit. It is composed of the best members of Anbu and Oinin. These people were chosen only by Fuji and his sister Akira. They could act completely independently and the members only had to justify themselves to the heads of the department. Because of their relationship to the current mizukage, the two only had to follow Mei's rough guidelines. Their primary goal was to eliminate any threat to land of water and mizukage. The special unit alone provided the entire protection of the village leader. Later they also passed the Jōnin exams to officially belong to the best ninjas of the village. Personality Fuji is a very quiet and humble person. He is usually friendly and courteous. He treats everyone with respect until, in his opinion, he no longer deserves it. At the same time, he is disturbed by only a few things. He usually thinks strategically about his possibilities before he puts himself or his subordinates in danger. Moreover, he doesn't care what people think of him, this came from his wounds, which most people consider to be abnormal. However, as they only hurt him a little at the transition from forearm to upper arm, which almost completely lifted the bandages, it was not important to him, apart from Akira, Mei and above all Tenten. Because these people were very important to him, even knew his other sides. At first he also doesn't notice his feelings towards the ninja from Konoha, because he had never experienced anything like this before and his duties often distracted him from his feelings. But after they had found each other and according to Akiras dead, another, more passionate side revealed itself. He shows his affection for her very openly and develops a protective instinct for her. He wants to become one of the most successful ninja of his village and wants to protect all who belong to him and his family. He didn't want to lose anyone who meant a lot to him anymore. Appearance Fuji is an attractive young man who has dark blond, short to half-long hair. Although his eyes are black, they are streaked with several yellow stripes, which makes his gaze and feelings difficult to interpret. His whole body is covered with many smaller but also larger scars. These are the result of his hard training and his life as a shinobi. He also has strong, scarred burns on the hands and forearms. There are also burns on the neck, but these are only moderately strong. They are protected by appropriately treated bandages in order not to further strain the skin. He suffered the wounds during his Genin examination, in which he fought together with Akira against her comrades according to the old traditions. He had protected them by blocking a Katon-Jutsu with his bare hands. However, he could not withstand the intensity permanently, as several opponents had bundled their chakras in this attack. And so it broke through his defense and hit him with full force. Akira could just get him out of the danger zone, so that almost all burn injuries he suffered could be treated successfully. Only at the bandaged places the wounds could not be healed completely. In this incident, however, almost his entire nervous system was destroyed in the areas protected by bandages. For this reason, he no longer has any feeling at these places, he feels nothing there. Only with the bandages was it possible for him to feel something again on his burnt extremities and neck. The fact that he could still move his extremities even though his nervous system was severely attacked is due to the Shinobi tsunami. She was in Kirigakure at the time of the incident and had partially regenerated his nervous system. Instead of a normal Katana he wears a Kusanagi with a black handle and a sword scabbard. It had a silver-grey blade. He had received this sword from his aunt when he entered the Anbu and carried it with him ever since. Already at a young age Fuji dressed according to the customs of his village. Already during his time at the academy he wore the typical dark grey vest with the symbol Kirigakures on his right shoulder, plain black trousers and black sandals. Under his vest he wore a mesh shirt, his headband he wore traditionally around his forehead. As he entered the Anbu, his appearance changed greatly. Since he is only rarely on the road as a normal ninja. Now he can be seen almost exclusively in his Anbu clothes. He wears the normal clothes of the special unit. A black, loose, long-sleeved top and loose black trousers as well as black sandals. Above it he wears the normal dark grey chest protector, which has a holder at the back to which he can attach his Kusanagi. His forearms as well as his shins are additionally covered by several dark grey clot. The hands were in black fingerless gloves, also provided with a plate. His face was completely covered by the typical mask, with a dark gray triangle on the lower side. Under this mask he wears additional bandages, which cover the lower half of his face and neck. He cannot be identified even if his mask is damaged or destroyed. But when he is on the road for a change, he wears a tight-fitting mesh shirt and a white, sleeveless coat with the Kirigakures symbol in black on the back. His legs were again in loose black pants, just like in black sandals again. His forearms were covered with white bandages from his fingertips to his elbows. His hands were also covered in black fingerless gloves. His elbows were covered by dark grey schooners. Meanwhile a black belt, consisting of a rope, fixed the coat additionally to his hip. Behind his back this belt also fixed his Kusanagi. He also got Akiras weapon as she died in his arms. He now wears the black headband on his left upper arm. His neck and lower half of his face were also bandaged because of his wounds. After the Mizukage had founded their new special unit and with it many new duties, especially paperwork, he changed his appearance once more. This time however only very slightly. Because he now took over his normal Shinobi outfit and completed it with a typical Oinin mask and two small scrolls. He took over the mask from his Anbu outfit. She was plain white, had the symbol Kirigakures on her forehead and had a dark grey triangle opened downwards, which reached with its tip to the middle of the mask. He can attach the mask to his right hip. He carries the two small scrolls on his left hip. He now also wears his sister's Kusanagi. Both are fastened by his black belt behind his back. So he could easily reach the two swords. Both with Black Booklet and Black Sword Scabbard. Furthermore he had one dark gray pocket on each of his thighs. In addition he now wore a silver chain with a single yellow elongated crystal around his neck. This was a gift from Tenten when they confessed their love for each other before Fuji and they didn't see each other for the next few years and only stayed in contact through letters. She also received a chain like this. Later, after the wedding, they each wore a silver ring with a black line in the middle. Tenten's ring also had several white crystals on one of the silver stripes. Abilities The young Shinobi is one of the best Ninja of the land of water and belongs to the best of the best even across national borders. This position is the result of several years of training. Under his aunt, with his sister, with Tenten or by own training methods. His Ninjutsu was already during his academy time at a high level for his age. Just like his Taijutsu and his Genjutsu. In the time that followed, he made rapid progress in these areas and quickly rose to his new function as Anbu. But Fuji is not only versed in the basic fighting techniques. He also distinguished himself by his almost superhuman amount of chakra, which allows him to use several high-ranking jutsus without exhaustion, such as the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu of a Thousand Shadow Doubles). He learned this Jutsu when a mission in Konohagakure ensured that he got the role of the first Hokage in his hands and could not resist acquiring the knowledge. Another Jutsu from this role he learned was the Hiraishingiri. This Jutsu is only usable for him in connection with his sword. Furthermore he surprised many with his extremely high intelligence and his tactical understanding. He was also assigned very difficult missions, which he completed with minimal losses. Also the speed of the young Shinobi was outstanding and predestined him for the tasks of the Anbu. His high physical strength and resilience were added, which benefited his Taijutsu. A further speciality concerns the finger signs. Fuji is able to form the necessary signs very fast to attack his opponents with Jutsus. It is also possible to form the finger signs with only one hand. Fuji is not to be underestimated for him without weapons and in armed combat, he can handle many different weapons and knows the anatomy of the human body well. So he knows exactly where and how to hit a body to make the opponent unable to fight or move. His Ninjutsu based on water and lightning jutsus. But he also can use fire and erath jutsus, not perfect like water and lightning but already on a high Level. The protégé of mizukage dominates almost all known jutsus of These chakras. Whereby he doesn't often use too many, as this is often not necessary. He defeats most of his opponents before they can defend themselves properly and thus a longer fight can break out. However, his water-based Jutsus, apart from his Kekkei Genkai, are by far the strongest. He also has good medical knowledge, which is due to the Oinin. His sister and he are therefore admirers of the Kunoichi Tsunade, which is regarded as the best healer in the known world. Even if the brothers and sisters disregard the rules set by her. These Jutsus include the Shousen Jutsus or the Chakura no Mesu. With these he can treat almost any wound or even heal completely. However, the training was not enough to learn the Souzou Saisei no Jutsu or the Byakugou no Jutsu. He has no familiar spirit, because his aunt gave him an eagle, named Ava at a young age. This eagle has been in his care ever since and is a constant companion. He thus feels the tasks of a trusted spirit and supports Fuji in this way. Furthermore he owns two Kekkei Genkai because of his ancestry, just like his aunt and sister. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Kirigakure Category:ANBU